Ditched
by StillThereForMe
Summary: Troy and Sharpay left them behind in the fantasy setting of Lava Springs. So instead of hurting alone in paradise, two people decide to be lonely together, and use the other as a replacement for the one that doesn't want them anymore. Choy, Rypay, Chyan


Disclaimer: Don't own Disney or HSM, read far too into things about the characters to own them.

Pairings: Choy, Rypay, Chyan, mentions of Troyella and Chaylor, and as much Troypay as could be argued for the HSM2 movie...(which to me isn't much, but sort of _is_ there...)

Warning: Very nonexplicit boy-on-boy sex scene...and more Troy torture which all my regular readers are probably already expecting.

Just a rather angsty story idea that was stuck in my head from reading a couple too many Choy fics and wondering about the couple while watching HSM2. Written from Midnight to 5 AM, so excuse any real grammatical/spelling errors...I just couldn't stop typing and didn't have any classes today so decided to stay up writing.

* * *

**Ditched**

* * *

Chad was angry. 

He wasn't a patient person, he never had been. He also was not a quiet person; he always bluntly and loudly stated how he felt. But before being impatient and loud, Chad was a loyal friend first and foremost. And because he was such a wonderful best friend, he had been able to bite his tongue and learned to like the nerdy girl who had stolen his best friend's heart away all those months ago. Even when Troy had to miss basketball practices for rehearsals for that stupid show, and missed their annual movie nights to go on stupid dates, and couldn't go out and shoot hoops on the weekends because he was accompanying Gabriella and her family to _church_—which Chad had _never_ remembered Troy ever being real serious about before—Chad hadn't said a single mean word. He could now say he was friends with Gabriella for crying out loud! Chad had even befriended her best friend Taylor, just so things wouldn't be awkward in the whole group and there would be no third wheels. Even though they had virtually nothing in common and their conversations really never moved past Troy. It was all because Chad wanted to make his best friend happy.

That was why he even took the stupid summer job that Troy gotten them all. Chad's dad was giving him his old car, but Troy didn't need to know that Chad really didn't need the money so Chad didn't tell him. Chad knew that Troy wanted them all to work together, and even though the last thing Chad wanted to spend his summer vacation doing was carrying plates to snobby rich people day in and day out, Chad was a good friend. For Troy, Chad could do it. Besides, Zeke and the guys seemed excited about it, and Troy's Einsteinette was going to be there in a swimsuit everyday so Chad sort of felt like he had to go. Or else he'd risk Troy becoming a different person surrounded by these close people in a paradise setting, someone he didn't recognize. He didn't want to miss a single change in his best friend.

But fuck all that.

Troy had changed anyway.

Gabriella, Chad could deal with. Gabriella was polite and nice and sweet and would never do anything to Troy that Chad felt he couldn't control somewhat. Gabriella he could keep an eye on, and she was prude enough that she wouldn't complain about it. Plus, Chad knew she made Troy happy, and he could squash those weird feelings he sometimes got about his best friend with that thought. Gabriella made Troy really happy.

But Sharpay didn't do that! Sharpay was bold and sneaky and clingy and would stop at nothing to get into Troy's pants. She wasn't intimidated by Chad in the least—or anybody else for that matter—and she didn't care about what she changed in Troy. And Troy didn't like her, but for some reason lately, he'd been pretending he did. He'd been starting to get sucked in by that Drama Queen's promises of scholarships and Italian shoes. But she didn't make Troy happy otherwise. Chad could make Troy happier than Sharpay could—and there were the weird thoughts again! Whenever Troy ditched him for that stupid mountain lion, Chad couldn't stop them from coming. And he hated that.

Zeke didn't understand why Chad was throwing such a huge fit about Troy getting special attention at first. Zeke tried to convince him that if Troy got in good with the scholarship guys, he'd probably throw in a good word for the rest of them too. But Chad didn't care about the scholarship stuff.

Jason didn't understand why Chad was so pissed about Troy giving Sharpay golf lessons. Jason tried to convince Chad that Troy wouldn't really try and help Sharpay with anything, and she was probably really bad still at golf anyway. But Chad didn't care about the evil blonde's athletic ability.

Taylor didn't know why Chad was so annoyed when Troy was promoted. Taylor tried to explain to Chad that Troy did have a better attitude about the work in general, and if he tried harder, he would probably get promoted or at least a higher salary too. But Chad didn't care about the money.

Martha was confused at why Chad blew up when Troy sent his cheeseburger back for Swiss cheese. She tried to tell Chad that it wasn't that big a deal to make another burger with different cheese, so Troy really wasn't making anyone work harder. But Chad didn't care about the work.

Kelsi was surprised when Chad was so upset about Troy dropping out of their number for the Talent Show. Kelsi attempted to assure Chad that nobody was going to force him to perform without Troy if he didn't want to. But Chad didn't care about the show.

Gabriella was quietly unsettled at why Chad was so concerned and insulted at how Troy was treating her. Gabriella didn't say anything, but she wondered why he would personally care so much about their romantic issues, almost moreso than she was. But both she and Chad knew deep down, that Chad really didn't care about _Gabriella_ and Troy's relationship problems out of the goodness of his heart.

The only one who understood was Ryan Evans.

The flamboyant Drama King knew exactly what the jock was going through from the moment he stepped onto the ball field and glanced at the distressed Danforth without his trusty Bolton at his side. He knew precisely what Chad was feeling.

After all, out of all the Wildcats, Ryan was the only other person that had experienced being cruelly ditched by his other half.

Gabriella—like Zeke—could survive and be their own person without their beloveds returning their affections. They could both move on and thrive independently in a short time after the immediate heartbreak of rejection. Gabriella would still be smart and ace tests, while Zeke could find solace in his baking and kitchen. As the saying goes, there were other fish in the sea for them.

But there weren't for Chad, just like there wasn't for Ryan. Neither of the boys had the confidence to stand boldly on their own like Sharpay and Troy easily could. Their strongest traits were their loyalty and backup abilities—which they couldn't use if they had no one to follow. Almost like parasites, Chad and Ryan couldn't survive without _some_ attention from their unrequited soul mates.

But it only took one short ball game for each teen to realize what they both needed to do in order to stubbornly live out their existence in Lava Springs, or even longer if necessary. It took no spoken words, they both just knew what had to be done by looking at the other's grief ridden eyes. They smiled like they hadn't in days throughout the after-game party—which surprisingly, or perhaps not, none of the others seemed to notice. They joked around and even symbolically switched outfits until the after party ended. It still seemed to make no statement to their friends, but the two of them didn't mind.

Then when Chad's mother came to pick him up so he could practice driving on the way home, Chad told her that he was going to sleep over Ryan's (even though he hadn't verbally asked Ryan for permission). It took a few minutes of convincing and reassuring, but his mother eventually agreed, deciding to better not question her son's sudden energy and excitement that had been absent for the preceding few weeks.

The two teens then walked in silence back to Ryan's suite. It wasn't until they were in the blond's bedroom that a word was said between them.

"So, when did he start ignoring you?" Ryan questioned out of the blue, taking off his—well really Chad's—red Wildcat jacket, his back to the darker boy.

"Define 'ignoring'." Chad chuckled bitterly, removing Ryan's hat from his own head.

Ryan spun around and stared the taller boy seriously in the eyes, frowning. "Am I wrong to assume you and Troy are more than 'just friends'?"

Chad looked aside, suddenly feeling really bitter and hurt from the feelings Ryan's icy blue stare and question were bringing back. His vision began to get slightly foggy, but he brushed the misting away with his arm and bit back the weak sound his lips were about to emit.

He sighed heavily, and looked up at the ceiling. "We haven't been more than 'just friends' since a little while after he and Gabs started dating." The darker boy breathed in deeply and looked back at Ryan, who was nodding as if he'd suspected that answer all along and for some reason that made it easier for Chad to talk to him. "Though it was never really anything official I guess. Just some after game, well, 'sessions', in the locker-room and his room and stuff…his dad would've killed us if he found out about them. We never really talked about it or anything. I guess I sorta thought Gabs would be a cover or something like that at first…" Chad laughed harshly at his own old theory. "Although I gave up on that stupid hope a while ago. Once Gabriella almost caught us with a surprise visit to Troy's house…well, that was it. Not that he ever said that was it. It just never happened again…"

"So then Taylor was your cover? Or your rebound girl?" Ryan asked casually, revealing his blond hair by taking off Chad's baseball cap, and placing it neatly on his desk.

The darker boy glanced up in surprise, which quickly faded to numb embarrassment. "I'm that obvious, huh?"

Ryan pulled the white shirt over his head, neatly folding it before answering. "Not really, I just know from experience."

"How long has Sharpay been ignoring you?" Chad prodded gently, suddenly feeling a great deal of sympathy for the paler boy.

"We haven't been…'more than siblings,' since Troy started working here." Ryan smiled sadly at his folded clothes, before sighing and turning to face Chad. "But we've been 'more than brother and sister' on and off for a while now. I've done the substitute thing before. But I take it Taylor didn't take your mind off Troy?"

"Not really…although to be honest, I'm not sure how you're going to be any different. No offense." Chad rambled off softly, staring at Ryan's bare chest, impressed with the whisper of muscle there.

"I'm a boy." Ryan replied, walking over and starting to undo the buttons on the shirt Chad was wearing.

"But I'm not a girl."

"That's why you'll work." Ryan answered simply, then smiled slightly at Chad's confused face. "Let's just say, Sharpay's the only girl for me." Chad laughed a little at the joke. "But I'm probably more girly than Taylor for you. I'm not looking for Shar in you, and you're not looking for Goldenboy in me. Plus, we both know the other one's thinking of someone else. So no one's going to be pretending, and no one's going to be getting hurt." The Drama King expanded, before pulling the shirt over Chad's head.

Chad nodded softly to himself. "Yeah…that sounds right…" He looked apprehensively down at the other boy, before asking softly "does it work?"

Ryan frowned and looked down for a second, before moving closer to the dark boy. "It'll make some of the hurt go away. You'll probably feel better than you have been all this time."

"I'll take that." Chad smiled with a confidence both boys knew was fake.

The leaner boy brought his pale arms around the other's shoulders and whispered in his ear "just don't be afraid to do what you want. I can take a lot more than you think I can."

Chad nodded even though he didn't quite understand. But when he kissed Ryan's smooth and soft pink lips, Chad couldn't help thinking how different they were from Troy's rougher and more aggressive ones. When he wrapped his arms around Ryan's body, he couldn't help being fascinated with how much leaner it was than Troy's athletic and more muscular frame. He wasn't kissing him.

This wasn't his "best friend", this wasn't Troy, this wasn't the boy he loved more than anyone else who didn't give a shit for him in return.

And suddenly, their kisses weren't gentle and nervous anymore. Chad began biting and taking a much more demanding control of the paler boy. His hands began scratching at Ryan's light skin, and pulling him unforgivably harshly against his own body as he pushed them both quickly towards the bed. Ryan, he distantly heard groan appreciatively in response, apparently pleased with Chad's actions. But the only thoughts running through the jocks mind were along the lines of '_how do you like this Troy? How the fuck does this feel? I'm cheating on you for once! But I'm sure you don't give a rat's ass, do you? You can get it just as good from _**Gabriella**_, and _**Sharpay**_, and probably every one of those slutty cheerleaders whose uniforms you were always _more _than happy to sign!_

Chad was already unconsciously crying by the time he was harshly ripping off Ryan's pants and kicking away his own. Ryan noticed but pretended he didn't because his own eyes were beginning to tear too—which they hadn't done in a while. None of the men he had been with before had cried during this, and it made it strangely much more difficult to forget his sister. But that was, for some odd reason, a welcome change. So as Chad gripped his paler hips hard enough to bruise, Ryan just held onto the darker boy more tightly and allowed the warm salty tears to run down his cheeks unopposed. So with each bite and scratch and harsh gesture Chad lashed out at him in lieu of the basketball captain, Ryan welcomed with a moan and bucked his hips gratefully in response, half-imagining he was taking it from the blonde girl in his head.

But as boxers came off and skin got warmer and thoughts became less clear, the boys became more and more aware of whom they were under the sheets with, and surprisingly weren't less aroused at all. Sweaty, tear-streaked faces continued to passionately kiss one another as they got closer and closer to climax, as if they could heal the stubborn pain in each other through the pleasure they were making from their bodies. Chad was still harsh in his movements and touches, and Ryan was still lapping the actions up gratefully. Soon the blond was sobbing and the darker boy was gasping and they had both pushed each other as far as they could—which they both acknowledged with a loud cry that could very well have woken up every member in the club but neither boy really cared.

Then Chad rolled off the blond boy and lied next to him, staring at his rather good-looking face. The blue eyes were now reddish from crying, and the pale skin was glistening and warm to touch. Chad also noticed the other boy's face seemed calmer, and less strained.

Ryan's eyes focused on the dark teen watching him, and he softly whispered to Chad. "Thank you."

"You too…" Chad nodded, and pulled the pale boy back into his arms.

Both boys fell asleep crying softly and gripping each other as tightly as a child would a security blanket.

* * *

Later the next morning, Chad awoke to Sharpay barging into Ryan's suite, yelling something about a prop she couldn't find in hers. She apathetically swung open Ryan's bedroom door, and stopped in her tracks briefly in shock when she saw Chad and her brother together in Ryan's bed. But she quickly covered it up with a proud frown and continued her march to find that annoying prop in her brother's bedroom. The darker boy felt the other stir and knew he had been awake to see his sister's reaction. 

Chad heard the door creak and turned to see his best friend standing there, but surprisingly didn't feel a trace of guilt at Troy's shocked and hurt face. In fact, he could only smile at his friend's stunned confusion that had him frozen in place.

"Morning Troy." Chad smirked in greeting, and closed his eyes with a sigh when he felt Ryan place small kisses along his neck.

"Yeah, good…morning…" Troy muttered sadly.

"I guess I'll tell Fulton that Chad's up here with you, and not skipping work…" Sharpay snapped as she pulled something out of one of Ryan's drawers, apparently finding the prop she'd been searching for.

"Would you? Thanks, Shar." Ryan called, not even glancing in his sister's direction; instead making his way down Chad's chest.

Chad inwardly grinned for his new friend when he saw the flicker of pain pass across the proud diva's features at her brother's response. But the Evans's girl just huffed and shoved her way past the still stunned basketball captain, muttering for him to follow her.

"See you later Troy." Chad smiled with all the anger left in him, and flipped the blond boy under him and immediately went to work getting Ryan to moan as quickly as he could.

"…bye Chad…" Troy replied softly, walking out and closing the door slowly behind him.

And Chad still felt no guilt. The only thought in his mind as he pleasured Ryan was "_Well, Troy, at least now both of us __don't__ know who the other is anymore…"_

Chad wasn't as angry anymore.

* * *

I actually have an idea for a part two of this...which would take place during the second half of HSM2 when Troy comes back to apologize for acting like a jerk and renews his friendship with Chad, and there's that odd Troy-Ryan confrontation in the movie. If there's enough of an interest, I'll write it up (AKA mention in your review). But for now, since it's 5 AM, I'm going to sleep (which my roommate will probably be very grateful for since I've probably kept her up with my typing...although she _looks _asleep...XD). 

Anyway, nighty-night and please review and tell me what you thought of this fic that kept me up all night!


End file.
